puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Madad
Madad is captain of the crew Vast Victory and prince of the flag Sea Devils on the Viridian Ocean. The History Of Madad The Begining Of Madad Madad was an average greenie, he kept playing the game for a couple of months, then he wouldn't play for a while and his account would get deleted. (This happened twice but both times he managed to find some of his old hearties). After this he settled down with a crew called Conquering Hero which he loved. He gradually built his stats and trust with the captain up and eventually became a senior officer. At this time a very, very old hearty named Mastermax had made a crew and invited Madad to join as a senior officer but Madad declined because he like his crew too much. Eventualy his captain couldn't manage being in charge of a crew so he merged it with someone else's. Madad didn't like his new captain so he decided to ask Mastermax if his offer was still open. It was, so he became the senior officer of the Treasure Seekers. He met one of Mastermax's friends called Mistressmimi so, Mastermax, Mistressmimi and Madad became the 3 Ms. The Story Of The 3 Ms The 3 Ms set money aside and eventuly made enough money to buy a bungalow and furniture, their crew grew and a war brig and a cutter was eventualy bought for the crew and the crew got bigger, and bigger Madad also bought a sloop himself and Mastermax and himself bought an ironworking stall on . Mastermax's Ironworking Stall On Lima With each others' help they were cheapest on the Viridian Ocean. They knew all the best places to buy stock from and made cheaply and also made orders very fast, with the amount of orders they got they were becoming rich! But they ran out of stock just as fast, and had to buy more and move ships everyday which was anoying since they hardly had time for it, mistressmimi contributed as well. they were making over 10k a week each! Which is quite a bit for a stall. In the end it was just too much and they shut the stall down and sold the stock. Ironworking stall comeback! But that wasn't the end of the no. #1 ironworking stall, after about a week and a bit Madad got permition from Mastermax to re-open it. But Mastermax would not contribute so Madad built back up the no #1 ironworking stall himself but some of the stock he did not get from the cheapest places, so they weren't the cheapest prices. But some still were, he had cheapest cannonballs and the expencive sword were still the cheapest. He desided to order Cannonballs himself and sell them to ships in-need of restock which, the market for were more expencive than the selling of them at stalls and more people bought them. So he made even more money. But he got bored of the landlubber life and desided to take his life into the pillaging carreer due to his new flag that his crew had joined. Playing The Game The New Flag The Treasure Seekers had Become of the fame rumoured and was able to join a flag the captain and senior officers thought long and hard and eventually found a flag that suited them, Sea Devils, they were allowed 2 royalty and 3 titled members so Mastermax desided to make Madad a royalty member along with him. The Prince of Sea Devils Madad was honered by this, because Madad might have been one of his best friends but Mastermax could have chosen someone that he knew in real life. because he had 2 or 3 people in his crew that he knew. But Madad didn't know what was required to be royalty and after a while in the flag he did not feel that he was proforming such dutys, but the monarch of the flag, Bazul reassured him and told him he was doing a great job. Crew Probloms Mastermax had started getting into poker, he stopped contributing money to the crew and the 3 Ms. He stopped pillaging and he kept losing money on poker! his friends didn't like this, they talked to him about it but he would not listen. Madad got into a fight with Mastermax about this and Madad left the crew in a strop. A Healthy tantrum After talking to the queen the next day he was invited to join her crew which he was made a fleet officer and after a few days was made a senior officer and was made royalty again. He pillaged alot and helped the crew and flag as much as possible.